falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial High Command Of Falleentium
The Imperial High Command was the Body that made decisions about the plans and operations of the Armed Forces. They were made up by the Imperial Chancellor, often represented by the current Minister of Defence; His Imperial Majesty the Emperor, often represented by the Imperial Director; and the Chief of Staff, or Deputy Chief of Staff while the former is away. With full agreement between the parties, they formally made decisions about the Military and its operations. 'The High Command Members' *'His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Falleentium'. The first and foremost member of the High Command is the current Emperor of the Empire and It's Dominions. He alone wields the most power, with the ability to appoint officers, remove the Chief of Staff, and dismiss the Chancellor, as well as being the Commander-in-Chief. However, his role here is often characterized as being a regulatory one, ensuring that neither the Chancellor nor the Chief of Staff can force plans or operations harmful to the People. Further, it is to him all Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen swear fealty to. His Majesty Himself does not often attend the meetings of the High Command, for security reasons, but is instead represented by the Imperial Director. *'The Imperial Chancellor ' The second member of the High Command is the current Imperial Chancellor. He, or She, is second most powerful with the Mandate of the People, as elected leader, as well as the Legislative Mandate(though in recent years Minority coalitions have formed), allowing most any Bill, including those affecting the size, and composition of the Military, to be passed. His role here is to represent the People, and guide operations to reflect the policy the people wished to see enacted. He too is often absent from meetings, as his duties are numerous, and the duty relegated to the Minister of Defence, who is specialized in the matter. *'The Chief of Staff' The final member of the High Command is the Chief of Staff. He is the highest ranking Officer in the Imperial Military, and is appointed by the Emperor to direct Operations as the High Command has ordered, and oversee the Military during a Peacetime state. On the council, he represents the Military, and presents to the council the strategies and needs of the Armed Forces, while balancing the normally civilian Chancellor, and Emperor. 'The Roles of the High Command' The High Command is directly responsible for all operations the Military undertakes, as well as ensuring that supply is fully satisfied, troops are properly trained, ships and equipment is repaired and up-to-date, and Officers are capable of fulfilling their command duties. They meet weekly to discuss military matters, and oversee issues facing the military. During wartime, they regularly discuss campaigns and attack plans, as well as supply needs, new equipment, and assess issues such as punishment for infractions, enemy movement reports, and Intelligence Gathering. They also nominally oversee the Office of Research and Scientific Development, which develops new weapons and equipment for the Military. 'List of Chief's of Staff of the Empire' Dissolution In 572AER, the royal assent was given to the Military Reform Act of 572AER. Proposed by Princess Sian Kaldwin, from UKIP, the act dissolved the power, role and purpose of the Imperial High Command, including the position of Chief of Staff. The Imperial High Command was replaced with the Joint Chiefs of Staff (Committee) and the government-ran Defense Council, which sits the Chancellor and members of the Chancellor's choosing. The Chief of Staff was reestablished as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and is based on a rotation system of the three heads of the military (army, navy, air force), who take the chair every four years. The order of the chair rotates as: Marshal of the Imperial Air Force, Field Marshal, Fleet Admiral. Field Marshal was also given validity by becoming a full time, fully used, rank; it was previously only given during war time or ceremoniously. In essence the act made the military subordinate to the government and the right to veto orders was removed from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Marshal Bainbridge was the final Chief of Staff who went on to serve as the first Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.Category:The Imperial Military Category:The Imperial Army Category:Historical Battles